The Broken Ones
by ShineTheTribute
Summary: "you want to play a game? well, go fetch!" because no one is born a murderer. the story of Cato, and how he went insane. T for suicide and death


The first time he saw her, he decided she was pretty enough to be his girlfriend. When he asked her out, she called him a "Stupid Career" and told him "President snow will strip dance, district 12 will become a career district and every dead tribute will become a zombie before I lower myself too your level." He left, slightly mad, and plotted ways to make her fall in love.

The next day, he asked her what her favorite flowers were. Surprisingly, she replied with the name of a rare plant. He promptly went out and found those flowers for her, and she grudgingly admitted they were okay. In reality, she was surprised he cared enough to find them for her, not that she would ever admit that.

After that, he would bring her gifts every day. Flowers, jewelery, cards, and balloons were common. She excepted each gift with an eye roll and some sarcastic comment. He tossed one right back, but his were playful and her's were hostile. It became something of a game for the other students; a battle of wits unlike any other.

One day, he wrote her a love poem. She slapped him in the face and told him her hair was not "a golden blaze of fire\a thing to behold and worship." it was just blonde. He responded with a grin that told her more than words could. She had given him a challenge and he had to win now.

Next, he convinced her to go to training with him. She was no career, but her agility was very impressive. They sparred, and he won, and only later did she realize it was rather like a date. But, then she realized she didn't care. The game was getting old and, if she was honest, she almost wanted to say yes.

The next day, he voiced this same opinion. "As much as I love playing with you, it's getting old."

she smirked, "yes it is. We need a new game, something even _more_ fum so, go fetch doggie!" she laughed, and mimed throwing a stick.

He laughed too, and that was the start of a great friendship. He still flirted, and she rejected him, but they were close like brother and sister. In a way they were an awkward, strange, family of two. They took on the world together, and laughed when things went wrong.

On year, when they were 16, she accepted his offer of a date. To say she was shocked was an understatement. He fell out of his chair, and stared at her from the ground. "are you kidding me?" he asked.

She told him she was deadly serious, so on a date they went. He took her out to dinner, and she wore a dress(something of a rarity for her). At the end of the night, they were a couple, and then news spread like wildfire. Nobody believed that their odd friend-enemy relationship would become more and they hardly believed it themselves.

When she was 17, she volunteered for the Games. Her training score was high, but she made a point of telling Caesar she wasn't a Career. In the Games, she joined the Careers and eventually won. Her flexibility had proven to be helpful, for if she couldn't do a back bend, she would have been beheaded.

She came home to Cato and all her friends. But she was a different person, and if you walked by her house at night you could hear her screams. She told Cato, miserably, that she wanted to win so he would like her more. He held her in his arms as she cried.

The night before her Victory Tour, she killed herself. The next morning, Cato found her lying in a puddle of blood, eyes dead and useless. Cato swore that day, that he would never fall in love again. When the 74th Games came around, he volunteered for the boy Tribute. He told himself he would win for the girl, and that he would be strong.

When those mutts finally left him, he begged the Katniss girl to shoot him. She looked like the girl he loved, and for that he would never forgive her. At least they were happy now, or as happy as two broken people can be.

**okay, so i'm sick and i had to leave school, so i wrote this for you. when i said Katniss looked like Cato's girlfriend, i meant in personality and face structure, not like eye color or anything. besides, no one is born insane, there has to be a reason.**


End file.
